Once upon a wish
by KsenyaKavva
Summary: A short love story that happened on New Years Eve..


**Once Upon a Wish**

_~A short love story~_

There he stood, alone, his face looking down; I tried to guess what he is thinking about. The stars where shining above him, making his face look so bright. I slowly moved towards him.

"It is almost midnight", I told him. As if he didn't know.

"Yes," he said. "Tomorrow will start a whole new year. Could you believe that?"

No, I couldn't. I waited for Christmas to come for so long. I love the mood of this holiday.

I live in a small neighborhood, where everyone knows everyone. My family loves to invite our neighbors over, and to tell you the truth, I love it, too. Our neighbors are a friendly couple whose biggest passion in life is baking. Every holiday they come over with all the cookies, muffins, apple pies and cakes that they bake, and it takes forever to finish them. It only gets too much when my parents decide to invite the whole neighborhood over, like they did today.

The small family that lived across the street from our house wouldn't grab my attention, if not for their son. He goes to my school; I've seen him in the hallways a couple of times. His name is James, and I think that it's the most beautiful name I've ever heard. He is a year older than me. He is very tall; I've heard from my best friend that he played basketball for 5 years. His eyes are shiny blue- the kind of color that the sky becomes on very sunny days. His favorite subject is chemistry, and I love it, too. Everything about him seems so perfect.

It is 11:30 pm. The midnight will come in half an hour and I haven't even thought of a wish…

"What are you doing here, anyway?" he asked. His voice sounded so tired.

"My family invited the whole neighborhood over. I can't believe I finally got out of the house, the music is so loud inside, everyone is screaming. It's driving me crazy."

"I don't like noise", he replied.

"Me neither…"

I took a deep breath.

"You are cold" he said. James doesn't ask. He states.

Only now I realized how cold I was. I was wearing jeans and a shirt, while it was snowing outside. How could he know, that I ran outside the moment I saw him standing there alone. I wasn't even thinking about what I was wearing.

I didn't answer. James took his sweatshirt off and carefully wrapped me in it.

"Your hands are freezing! Let's go inside. My parents are at your house."

I silently followed him, opening the door and stepping to the warmth of his house.

Everything here was so ordinary- nothing you would expect from a place where an ideal guy lives. He led me upstairs, and we entered a big dark room. James switched on the lights, and I saw that the room looked pretty much like him. Basketball trophies were everywhere- on the shelves, on the desk, even on the floor. The walls in his room were covered with posters of his favorite music bands, basketball players, pictures of him and his friends. His desk was pretty messy; books, homework essays, pictures, colored pencils and earphones covered it. I looked around- the room perfectly reflected James' complex character.

"Want to drink something? We've got orange juice, diet coke and water. Oh, and my mom baked her famous cookies again" he smiled, showing his white, straight teeth.

I laughed. "I love your mom's baking. And I'll just have water, thanks."

James went downstairs, and I started looking at his pictures on the wall. In most of them James smiled, holding another trophy or hanging out with his friends. I compared it with my room- my walls are just covered with wallpaper. No posters or pictures- pretty boring, just like me.

"Anyone ordered a glass of water?"

I smiled. "Why thank you, I certainly did!" We both laughed.

It felt so right being with him right now. We understood each other, and it was the most important thing. The feeling of loneliness that was taking over me just an hour ago, disappeared.

I looked at the clock. "James, it is almost midnight. Don't you think I should get back? My mom will probably start worrying".

"Your mom will probably not notice that you are not there. From what I understood, you've got at least thirty people at your house" he smiled again.

We both were quiet for a couple of minutes that felt like forever.

"James, I…" I looked in his eyes.

" Cammie, you don't have to explain. Seriously, I understand."

"No it's just… I am sorry for coming in here so suddenly, I couldn't stay in my house for any longer. With all the music, and… and I…"

He looked at me, his face so serious.

"I just wanted to see you", I finished my sentence quietly. I was afraid to look at him, so I just turned around, tears dripping from my face. I can't explain why I cried, but the next moment I felt James putting his arms around my shoulders and gently hugging me. I let go off my tears.

"Cammie, I know how you feel. But please, don't cry. I am really upset when you are crying"

How could he know what I felt? Even I didn't know that. My feelings mixed together, I couldn't see anything. The only thing I knew was sitting right in front of me; James became my whole world.

I looked at the clock again. "Midnight", I said. "I didn't even think of a wish. Do you have a wish, James? A dream, that you would wish to come true? Something you want so much that you stop sleeping, and the only thing you do is think about it?" I was amazed when I heard myself saying that. I knew what my wish was.

"Yes" he whispered. "I love you, Cammie". And then he leaned over, slowly, and kissed me.

Time stopped. Everything around me became insignificant, and just disappeared. His lips were the only thing I felt. Suddenly, I stood up.

"James, it's becoming really late, I should get home…" I said. I took off his sweatshirt and gave it to him.

"Keep it" he smiled. "Blue looks very good on you."

"Thanks. For everything. This was the best Christmas I've ever had in my life."

"I will walk you home." he said. My house was right next to his. But I couldn't, and wouldn't say "no"

When we crossed the street and reached my house, I looked straight into his eyes.

"I love you too, James."

He hugged me.

"Merry Christmas" he whispered.

I stood there, watching his dark silhouette disappearing in the night as he walked towards his house. I was freezing, but I didn't move.

"Merry Christmas" I whispered back…

Okay so this is my first writing that I publish, comment and tell me what you think!:) *peace and love*

~Ksenya, a.k.a Cammie


End file.
